What Should Have Happened
by xpaauloomg
Summary: This is what should have happened on Suite Life On Deck The Play's The Thing. It's MY version!


**This is my version of "Suite Life on Deck The Play's The Thing". I really hope you like it! I didn't like the movie because Cody was dresses like a girl but this one doesn't have that. :D**

"Now class for your final drama assignment, everyone will participate in the production of Cody's play", announced Ms. Tutweiler to her class.

Everyone groaned.

"Preformed next week on the Sky Deck!"

"What did his play have that mines didn't?" asked Zack.

"Dialogue, plot, characters, emotion, accurate spelling, proper grammar, and an absence of a baloney bookmark."

* * *

"I can't believe Ms. Tutweiler said she would fail us if we didn't do Cody's stupid play" said Zack.

"I know! I hate doing plays! Beside the part of being on stage", said London.

"Now, before I announce the cast, let us set the scene", said Cody.

"A bored classroom", said Zack.

Everyone laughed. London laughed the hardest though. With a glare from Cody, she stopped.

"No, my play takes place in Paris, 1940."

"You wrote your play about the German invasion of Paris?" asked Bailey.

"Well it's a back-drop of a larger climate. The heart break of the young, handsome, intelligent Brody, who will be played by Zack."

"Wait, what? Why can't I be a flesh eating zombie?"

"Why would I put a flesh eating zombie in a play that takes place in 1940, Paris."

"So people will come."

"Bailey, you will be the set director. London, you'll be playing the female lead, Hayley Chainlink."

"No…. Way….. Am I playing that part of this dumb play."

"Well, Ms. Tutweiler thought that would good for you so you won't lack off."

"Dang!"

"Addison-"

"I really don't care what part I play honestly I just want to be in the fantastic team that has the honor to bring you the excitement and to make it come to life!" blabbered Addison.

"You're the mime."

* * *

London, Zack, Addison, Cody, and Ms. Tutweiler were gathered in the Aqua Lounge for their first rehearsal.

"Remember, this is April 1940. Love is in the air and about to be blown away by the inner winds of betrayal. Do what I say. Trust me, I know theater", said Cody.

"Making your rubber ducky talk in the bathtub is not theater", said Zack.

London and Addison laughed.

"Ignoring that. And... Action!"

"Hello Brody, my beloved!" said London, in a bored tone.

"Hayley, my love for you is as strong as my love for… BRAINS!" said Zack while looking at London. Then, he started acting like a zombie.

"Cut! We've been over this. There is no zombies in this play."

"Fine! My love for you is as strong as carbon graphite, as deep as a sea, and as pure as…. Ack! I don't know who Brody is based on but he sure is a wimp!"

"Let's move on!"

"We're going to be together for forever and ever."

"Of course we are honey", said London. "Or so he thinks. Paris is full of men and I'm planning to shake my bon bons for each and one of them?" Zack laughed so hard that London slapped him with her script.

"This Hayley character is such a loser!"

"Well, you have to do it or else I have your daddy's phone number", said Ms. Tutweiler.

"Fine. But one question. Is this play based on Hayley and Brody or Cody and Bailey?"

**

* * *

**

NIGHT OF THE PLAY

Addison, the mime, walked onto stage, tipped the tip of her hat, and walked to the corner of the stage. Then, Zack came in dressed as a nerd.

"Bonjour street mime. I'm here to meet Hayley, the love of my life."

The mime did a motion with her hands.

"Yes. The most beautiful person who walked on the earth. Here she comes now."

At that moment, London came out in a short pink sparkly dress with ballet heels. Zack didn't think she looked more amazing but he kept to the script.

"Hello my beloved!" she said with a smile.

Without knowing, he started checking her out. When she noticed he wasn't following the script she said:

"Follow the script."

"My love for you is as strong as carbon graphite, as deep as the sea, and as pure as the falling snow on Mount Everest."

Cody whispered from behind the curtains:

"Now you're supposed to kiss her!"

So Zack leaned in and kissed London on the cheek. Then he awkwardly put his arm across her back to hold the opposite arm and his other arm in front of her which made her arm fold up. London blushed a deep shade of red and looked away.

"We're going to be together forever and ever."

"Uhm….. Of course we are my beloved."

"London, you're supposed to say 'or so he thinks. Paris is full of men and I'm planning to shake my bon bons-"whispered Cody before he got cut off.

"I rather not!" said London. Zack was still holding London which made her really uncomfortable. Then, some dude in the class whispered in Cody's ears and Cody went on stage and said:

"BREAK!"

The curtains closed and he audience went to buy food.

"Uhm…. Zack. You can let go now", said London, giving a shy smile.

"Oh, sorry", said Zack, letting go.

"Okay, we have a missing character. The guy who is playing Dave Leak is home sick. What are we going to do? London, Hayley, needs someone to kiss so Brody can be jealous", said Cody.

"How about you be Dave Leak?" asked Bailey.

"No, I have to make sure the sets are up, Woody says his line right, and Woody doesn't eat during the play", said Cody.

"Then Zack be Dave. Cody be Brody so you can check on Woody and the sets."

"Okay, that's a good idea."

"Wait, what does Dave Leak do?" asked Zack.

"You kiss London", said Cody.

"Not on the cheek, forehead, nose, chin, ear, or any face parts. The lips", added Cody after seeing London was about to say something.

Zack and London stared at him in shock. Cody left so he can change into the tuxedo.

"You want to run away?" asked Zack.

"No, I don't want my daddy to be disappointed", said London, looking to the floor.

"When did you care what your daddy did or say to you? You said when you were small he never attended to any of you school plays."

London sat down which made Zack sit too.

"This time, he's here. Look."

London opened a little part of the curtain so Zack could see. Sure enough, the was a group of bodyguards surrounding a man.

"If I don't go out there again, he might never come back."

Zack did the unexpected. He picked London up which made he scream.

"You are going to change while I change to be Dave."

"What? You would actually kiss me?"

"Yep, you're not the ditzy airhead that I thought you were. You are very smart but you don't show it. That's what I love about you."

"You….. Love me?"

"My love for you is as strong as carbon graphite, as deep as the sea, and as pure as the falling snow on the Mount Everest."

That comment made London giggle.

* * *

"Now accordion player, when Hayley comes start playing some romantic music", said Cody, in a tuxedo.

"But of course senior! You have gone through lots of trouble for this Hayley. She must be one beautiful girl", said Woody, in a French accent.

"She's gorgeous. Every man's dream."

"Hayley's 4 hours late. Where could she be?"

"Why don't you look through the binocular!" said Woody, handing Cody a plastic toy camera.

"How can I find one woman in all of Paris?"

Cody took it and started looking around. He saw Zack and London kissing on the side.

"What?"

* * *

London slowly looked around when she saw Zack lean in and kiss her.

* * *

Zack went back to Brody and Cody went back to being the director.

London walked onto stage in a striped tank top with a jacket over it. She also had shorts with white flats.

"Happy anniversary my beloved."

"Hayley, where have you been? And don't lie. I saw you kissing Dave Leak in the moonlight", said Zack.

"Oh, I'm sorry Brody. Can you ever forgive me?

"No! We're through!"

"I have lost the best thing that ever happened to me. I guess I will live the rest of my days sad and lonely."

"Watch out for that puddle!"

"Ahh!"

London actually fell off the hot tub stage which made Cody ran out to help her up.

"Oww."

"You okay?"

"Yea…. I think….."

"THE END!" said Addison.

**THE END! **


End file.
